Shark
The Shark is the main enemy of SharkBite, whose goal is to eat every single survivor in the map, until nobody is left. They can be damaged by weapons. There are currently 7 species of Sharks for players to choose: the Great White, Ghost Shark,Rudolph Shark, Hammerhead, Megalodon, Skeleshark and the Mosasaurus. Gameplay Shortly after everyone is teleported to their boats, text reading "THE SHARK HAS BEEN RELEASED" appears and a small cutscene plays: The scene cuts to an underwater cave under the lobby, a cage at its entrance. This cage opens, and the Shark leaves the cave. The Shark automatically moves forward. The player controls it by gently moving their mouse cursor, guiding it. To find players and boats, the Shark may use its Particle Vision, which indicates moving boats with light-bluish squares, and players in the water with red stripes. The Shark may also use their Speed Boost to chase fleeing boats. However, the speed boost has a cooldown before it can be used again. The player controlling the shark will be rewarded 5 Shark Teeth for every kill the Shark makes. After the shark kills a player, a Blue rectangular box will appear on the right hand corner on the bottom of the screen alerting everyone that the player got killed by the shark. Once the time is up, the shark leaves the game, or if someone kills the shark, a message appears that says, "THE SHARK HAS BEEN KILLED". If all of the survivors are killed, the message will otherwise say, "THE SHARK HAS KILLED EVERYONE". Red buoys can be seen floating on the water. If a shark collides with one, it will explode but the explosion from the buoy does not damage the shark. Also, when it gets eaten, the green light will still be there upon where it was. When a shark is nearby, tense music will be heard along with the ingame music when survivors are on the map outside of the lobby. If a player glitches out of the lobby, then they will get eaten by the shark but if they try again for the second time then they will either lose their hats, hair, limbs and etc or sometimes get eaten by the shark. However, the shark cannot kill the player that glitches out of the lobby. Also, when the shark eats a survivor, the survivor would either make an oof sound, a wilhelm scream, or a MY LEG! sound effect. But however the sound effect is removed.It is unknown how it got removed but it was very likely that it was copyrighted. Fun Facts Sharks in Sharkbite have some differences from their real life counterparts. *Sharks in real life don't have the super-vision Sharkbite's shark does, instead relying on their other senses. * Sharks in real life don't directly aim for people: they bite once to see if the prey is worth eating. Humans are generally way too skinny to make a meal for them, and are released after the initial bite. * The Shark in Sharkbite is as large as a 3-story building. * Hammerheads don't normally attack humans, not even dolphins, something that a Great White would go after. * Megalodons and Mosasaurs went extinct a long time ago. However, some people believe that they still exist. Info Table Category:Sharks Category:Game Mechanics